


How Dare You?

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: Also published on Instagram and ao3 (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	How Dare You?

**Author's Note:**

> Also published on Instagram and ao3 (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

"Keith, hun, you ready?" Lance asks as he adjusts the collar of his suit. He smooths down the non existent wrinkles on his blazer and then takes one last look at the mirror, carding his fingers through his hair until he's satisfied. "Keith, come on, we're gonna be late."

"I'm coming," he hears his boyfriend huff from the other room, exasperation clear in his tone. "And we still have half an hour. Stop rushing me!"

"I wanna get there before Pidge," he comments leaning against the dresser and crossing his arms. "She always steals the best seats."

"I can't find my blazer," Keith says entering the bedroom as he finishes putting his cufflinks. "I swear I left it on the… Lance? What's wrong?"

Lance’s sharp intake of breath is too audible and it chokes up on his throat. His entire body feels like jelly; knees weak and legs wobbly so he secures himself against the dresser, one hand pressed against his chest as the palpitations drum ceaselessly in his ears. 

"Lance?"

He would never get used to the overwhelming fascination of seeing Keith all dressed up. The dark suit fits him like a glove, bringing out the perfect shape of his body in such a classic yet sexy way it makes Lance's blood run wild in his veins.

His hair is pushed back into a low ponytail, his stubborn hair bangs covering the beauty of his indigo eyes that stare back at Lance in confusion.

"How dare you?" Lance asks indignantly, cheeks heating up at the blessed sight before him.

"What?" Keith looks puzzled, an eyebrow arched in disorientation. "What did I do?"

"What did you do?" Lance manages to push himself away from the dresser. He takes a slow and deliberate step forward, locking eyes with Keith who receives the full strength of his impish stare.

"La-Lance?" Keith stutters leaning back as Lance takes one meaningful glance up and down the entire length of his body.

"How dare you look like that?" Lance enunciates each syllable, adds some depth to his meaning and focuses back on his boyfriend's face.

"Like what?" Keith's hesitation is clear in the way he looks down at himself and in his wrinkled brow. Lance mentally shakes his head at Keith's density at misunderstanding his flirt. "Do I need to change?"

And Lance is finally looming over him, towering over his boyfriend as his wide eyes stare back in silent puzzlement that Lance finds too adorable to resist.

"How dare you literally take my breath away?" Lance whispers, a tantalising lopsided grin tugging at the lips he brushes lightly against Keith's ear.

And this time it's Keith's breath that gets caught on his throat and as Lance pulls away from him to give him that sinful look that makes Keith's cheeks turn bright red, the crease between his eyebrows smoothing, understanding dawning on him.

"Oh! Smooth Lance, very smooth," Keith comments shaking his head a little.

His lips turn into a shy smile that Lance quickly captures in his, kissing his boyfriend gently and sweetly before pulling away enough to smile back at him, Keith's eyes still closed and lips still puckered. 

"You look amazing babe," he says, butterflies content in his stomach and heart beating steadily for Keith.

"I'm not even done dressing," Keith says flustered hiding his face in Lance's chest. 

Lance chuckles wrapping an arm around Keith's shoulders and kissing the top of his head. "Exactly."

"Idiot!" Keith's muffled voice sounds amused and he playfully gives Lance a light shove. 

"Come on, let's go find your blazer and get going before we're late," Lance says pulling them apart and turning on his heels, scanning the room. "I think I last saw it on-"

"Found it!"


End file.
